A laser light cable is described, for example, in EP-A-1 378 778. The laser light cable disclosed in EP-A-1 378 778 has a wire cladding in the form of a metallic braided cable sleeving between an inner protective tube and an outer protective metal tube. The metallic braided cable sleeving is electrically insulated from the two protective metal tubes. The inner protective metal tube and the braided cable sleeving are integrated in an electric safety circuit for monitoring the optical fiber. A further outer braided cable sleeving is disposed on the outer protective metal tube. The outer braided cable sleeving counteracts tensile and pressure load exerted on the outer protective metal tube. The inner protective metal tube and the outer braided cable sleeving are integrated in a further electric safety circuit. In the event of damage, when both safety circuits fail, the laser radiation emerging from the optical fiber can penetrate through the protective metal tubes formed as metal coil and through the braided cable sleevings to the outside. Moreover, the manufacture and installation of the braided cable sleeving is relatively expensive.